Encontro às escuras
by Lell Ly
Summary: Um leilão... Um lance no escuro... E quinze garotos, entre eles, Harry Potter. E Gina Weasley tinha que ter arrematado justo Draco Malfoy?
1. Lance no escuro

**Encontro às escuras**

**Capítulo 1 – Lance errado.**

**...**

— Só eu acho uma hipocrisia vender garotos em uma festa? — começou Hermione a reclamar pela milésima vez. — Foi uma idéia ridícula de um leilão e...

— E a gente pode comprar a companhia de qualquer garoto por uma semana. — interrompeu Lilá Brown sonhadoramente.

— Além de ajudar os reparos na torre de astronomia. — completou Parvatil. — Mas hoje eu sei que Harry será definitivamente meu por uma semana.

— E Ron... — suspirou Lilá apaixonada.

Hermione ficou incomodada com a declaração das duas, mas Gina que estava no salão comunal a segurou pelo braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Nem pensar que essas mocréias irão roubar meu Harry. Você trate de comprar o meu irmão! — sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a Granger corar. — Vou fazer o Potter de escravo.

— Gina!

— O que foi? Falei algo errado? — piscou divertida enquanto alisava a saia do vestido.

A ruiva estava animada, a festa dos dias das bruxas era maravilhosa, e com o primeiro leilão que Hogwarts faria com garotos, seria incrível. Quem desse o maior lance arremataria e teria a companhia obrigatória deles por uma semana, era tudo o que ela precisava, afinal, muita coisa poderia acontecer em sete dias. Havia pegado toda sua reserva de dois anos economizando, mas sabia que valeria muito a pena se Potter ficasse ao seu lado, seria perfeito! Não deixaria essa chance escapar. Ele não teria para onde fugir e nem a evitaria como sempre fazia, a ruiva estimava que os dois estivessem namorando até o próximo sábado.

Olhou para a Granger, sabia que ela também queria uma oportunidade com seu irmão, torcia para que eles dessem certos juntos, se ela o arrematasse, era possível que até o próximo fim de semana os dois confessariam seus sentimentos. O que todo mundo sabia e não seria surpresa para ninguém.

— Vamos Hermione! Não quero perder mais um minuto aqui. — disse e não deu tempo dela mudar de idéia e a arrastou para o salão.

.

.

Gina resolveu pegar um drink enquanto Hermione conversava com Luna, na pressa se esbarrou em Draco no caminho para a mesa.

— Cuidado Weasley! Não precisa ter tanta pressa, o leilão ainda nem começou, — ele fez um ar de arrogância — como se você tivesse dinheiro algum para participar. — riu e seus inseparáveis guarda-costas riram juntos deixando-a irada.

— Cala a boca Malfoy. Se você fosse leiloado, não valeria um nuque!

O rosto dele ficou sério.

— Pode apostar que eu valeria muito mais do que aquele Potter que você tanto adora.

— Você? Só se a Pansy for louca o suficiente para te comprar.

— Veremos Weasley. — ele se afastou e Gina respirou fundo, aquele idiota não estragaria sua noite.

.

.

— Tem idéia de quantos garotos serão leiloados?

— Ouvi dizer que são muitos.

— Parece que a sonserina toda estará lá.

— Aff, jamais arremataria algum deles, imagina Goyle e Crabbe?

— Seria dois pelo preço de um nuque.

— Como você é venenosa Gina.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Só falei a verdade.

As garotas riam e especulavam em quem iria fazer um lance, a ruiva sorriu, não entregaria Harry de bandeja para ninguém, após vários minutos, Dumbledore se levantou de sua mesa e dirigiu ao centro de um palco montado especialmente para aquela ocasião.

— Vamos começar o nosso primeiro leilão de solteiros de Hogwarts. Mas as regras mudaram, o leilão será como um encontro às escuras.

O salão todo ficou agitado, os garotos, cerca de uns vinte subiram no palco e foram para trás das cortinas.

— Como assim? Não entendi esse encontro ás escuras.

— Significa que daremos lance e só depois descobriremos quem arrematamos. — respondeu Hermione sabiamente.

— Ele não pode fazer isso! — exclamou a ruiva brava.

— Ele já fez.

— Mantenha a calma, o objetivo do leilão é arrecadar fundos, somente isso. Mas para que o lance não seja tão cego assim, eu solicitei que cada garoto escrevesse suas características pessoais e com essa base vocês poderão ter idéia de quem seja. — o diretor tentou apaziguar os ânimos exaltados das garotas.

— Menos mal. — murmurou a Weasley.

Quando o leilão começou, as meninas começaram a dar seus lances, às vezes garotas lufa-lufa acabavam arrematando um sonserino e vice-e-versa. Foi ótimo ver a cara de buldogue da Pansy arrematar um lufa-lufa que se dizia irresistível, achando se tratar do Malfoy.

— E agora temos um garoto, que se diz, inteligente, amigo, é corajoso...

— É ele Hermione! — sussurrou a ruiva. — É a descrição de Harry. — olhou em volta e todas as garotas pareciam saber também.

A Granger parecia desconfiada.

— Acho que Harry é meio modesto demais para declarar algo assim.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de falar, Parvati foi a primeira dar o lance.

— 05 galeões!

— 10 galeões!

A disputa estava acirrada, a Granger olhou com desconfiança para a ruiva que estava calada, já que ela dizia que seria a primeira por Harry.

— 68 galeões!

Era um valor considerável, garotas de todas as casas estavam dando lance.

— 68 galeões para senhorita Dawel da Corvinal! Quem dá mais?

— Dou 120 galeões! — exclamou Gina.

O salão inteiro ficou surpreso. Dumbledore sorriu.

— Lance vendido para a senhorita Weasley!

A ruiva quis gritar de felicidade, mas se conteve e sorriu, queria ver a cara de Harry quando descobrisse.

— Parabéns, você arrematou um dos solteiros mais cobiçados, Draco Malfoy!

Naquele momento Gina quase desmaiou ao se deparar com o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente ao sair detrás das cortinas.

.

.

— N-não, eu arrematei o Potter. Foi por ele que eu estou aqui!

— Foi o senhor Malfoy. Você comprou a descrição dele.

Gina olhou feio para o loiro que a encarava.

— Eu não quero mais participar.

— Sinto muito, mas as regras são claras, uma vez o lance dado, não pode voltar atrás.

A ruiva quase chorou, o lance mais alto foi desperdiçado num idiota.

— Só para constar, eu também não sinto feliz pela escolha Weasley. — disse Draco com cara de desagrado. — Mas eu sabia que iria valer mais do que um nuque. — alfinetou.

— Cala boca Malfoy!

Dumbledore parecia se divertir com a situação e colocou um bracelete especial em ambos, explicando como funcionária, mas ela não prestou atenção, só queria sair dali e desaparecer.

Gina voltou para a multidão infeliz, olhou feio para Hermione antes que ela lançasse um "eu te avisei". Havia perdido tempo, dinheiro e o Potter. Sentou-se emburrada em uma das mesas escondidas, não queria ser alvo de piadinhas de ninguém, não via a hora daquela maldita festa acabar para voltar para o seu quarto e dormir até esquecer-se do que havia feito.

Assistiu seu irmão ser arrematado por Luna e Hermione arrematar Harry por apenas 72 galeões, suspirou aliviada pelo menos seu amado Potter não estaria nas mãos das garotas ávidas por um pedaço dele.

.

.

O dia estava lindo, Gina levantou um pouco mais humorada e bem disposta, já tinha feito planos durante a noite, iria grudar em Hermione e por conseqüência em Harry, quando saiu pelo retrato da grifinória, encontrou Draco de braços cruzados e aparentava estar bem aborrecido.

— Porque demorou tanto?

— O que faz aqui Malfoy?

— Ora Weasley, esqueceu que você comprou a minha companhia por uma semana ontem? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha e a encarou com um ar arrogante.

— Achei que fosse um pesadelo. — suspirou. — Pode voltar para o seu covil e desapareça para sempre da minha frente.

O loiro sorriu.

— Porque me tratar mal agora? Não foi você que deu o maior lance da noite? Sei que valho mais do que isso, mas vindo de você, foi como ter sido arrematado por um milhão de galeões.

— Seu cretino, foi por engano! E desde quando você é um cara amigo e corajoso?

— Esqueceu de acrescentar inteligente, lindo e perfeito nessa frase.

— Onde se encaixaria o modesto?

— Ah não, isso eu não sou. Não tenho porque esconder as minhas qualidades Weasley.

— Bom Malfoy, foi um desprazer falar com você, agora suma!

— Não posso! — ele respondeu com cara feia levantando apontando para o bracelete. — Estaremos ligados durante vinte quatro horas por dia, não posso me afastar mais de dois metros de distancia de você, desde quando acordar até o horário de dormir. Só durante as aulas ele permite que eu me afaste, mas até o final da semana, terá que ficar comigo.

Ela tentou tirar o bracelete, mas era impossível, lembrava vagamente da explicação do diretor.

— Ok Malfoy, mas como fui eu que te comprei, você vai fazer o que eu mandar. Então fique a distancia máxima que conseguir longe de mim e nenhuma palavra a mais! — ordenou e saiu pisando duro com o loiro ao seu encalce.

.

.

— Eu não vou me sentar com os grifinórios! — disse o loiro.

— Ah vai sim, eu é que não me misturo naquele covil. — ela andou com confiança para a mesa da grifinória e fez questão de se sentar de frente para Harry e ao lado de Hermione, Draco havia ficado de pé com cara feia.

Todos haviam parado de comer e analisavam cuidadosamente a cena. Sabiam claramente do ódio entre eles, aquilo seria no mínimo engraçado de se ver.

— A irmãzinha, você realmente fez um lance no escuro. — disse Fred.

— Infelizmente. — retrucou ela.

— Mas não tenho pena de você. — completou Jorge. — Temos pena do Malfoy. — ambos sorriram divertidos.

Gina deu de ombro ignorando os gêmeos.

— Não vai se sentar Malfoy?

— Não! Muito menos ao lado do Potter!

Harry fingiu que não ouviu e Gina suspirou aborrecida.

— Fique com fome então.

— Então você arrematou um sonserino. — falou o moreno com um sorrido de piedade do rosto.

— Era para ter sido você. — respondeu e sorriu ao vê-lo corar, Harry sabia de seus sentimentos, mas a evitava e a ruiva era louca para mudar isso. — Mas fiquei feliz que tenha sido a Hermione, como são grandes amigos tudo fica mais fácil.

— É um pouco estranho, porque sempre somos nós três. — esclareceu a Granger olhando de soslaio para Rony que estava sentado com os Corvinais e nem parecia perceber esse detalhe enquanto devorava o café-da-manhã.

— Mas vamos nos divertir! — prometeu Harry a ela.

Gina suspirou e de repente se descobriu sem fome, olhou com raiva para o Malfoy que permanecia de pé e bem zangado, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Se não fosse por aquela descrição mentirosa dele, ela estaria se divertindo com o Potter.

Mas o Malfoy iria pagar e seria bem caro, faria valer a pena cada galeão.

_Continua..._

_._

_._

_**N/A: **__Oi povo, estou lançando mais uma fic, a diferença é que essa será curtinha e os capítulos já estão prontos, para quem curte DracoxGina e um pouquinho de humor, espero que gostem._


	2. Provocando

**Capítulo 2 – Provocando.**

...

Draco jamais admitiria, nem a sim mesmo, que estava arrependido por ter feito a Weasley dar um lance a ele, na verdade ele só queria humilhá-la, mostrar quem estava por cima, queria vê-la pagar por suas palavras quando o menosprezava, somente isso, simples assim. Mas o inútil do diretor havia criado regras que só veio atrapalhá-lo e beneficiar a ruiva de certa forma.

Sem falar que ele jamais iria se sujeitar a comer na mesa da grifinória, ainda mais ao lado do idiota do Potter, nem morto que faria isso! Sua reputação valia muito mais do que um café da manhã, mesmo que houvesse panquecas com calda doce, suas favoritas.

Olhou para Gina que sorria maldosamente, de propósito ela pegou uma torrada e levou aos lábios delicadamente, saboreando sem pressa, o estomago dele roncou e fingiu não perceber olhando pros lados, menos para ela. Mas era quase impossível ignorar, ainda mais quando a ruiva fazia tudo aquilo parecer tão erótico... Olhou e viu que os garotos estavam vidrados nela, na maneira como comia e passava a língua pelos lábios naturalmente rosados, ela era genuinamente sedutora e perversa, isso só o fez odiá-la ainda mais.

.

.

Gina riu ao perceber que ele estava com fome e tentava a todo custo não demonstrar nada, sorriu maliciosamente na direção de Harry que a encarava de boca aberta.

— As panquecas estão saborosas?

— Hã? — ele balbuciou e deixou o garfo cair sobre a mesa atraindo olhares na direção dele.

— Eu perguntei se as panquecas estão saborosas?

— S-sim, uma delícia.

Ela se inclinou para ele e pegou uma fatia com bastante calda de chocolate, sabia que o Malfoy gostava de panquecas pelo modo que ele fitou o moreno colocando a calda, deu uma mordida suavemente.

— Deliciosas, com muita calda, exatamente do jeito que eu gosto Harry. — falou sem tirar os olhos do loiro que a fuzilava de volta.

Isso a divertiu, mas para a sua chateação já era hora de ir para a aula.

— Vamos Malfoy, segue o teu rumo que eu sigo o meu. — avisou assim que saiu do salão principal. — Torça para que ao menos Pansy possa ter pegado algo para você comer. — riu ao ouvir o ronco faminto do estomago dele.

.

.

— Gina! — a voz de Rony seria capaz de ouvir até da floresta proibida, ela estremeceu e Draco sorriu perversamente.

— Oi Ron.

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ COMPROU ESSA DONINHA ARROGANTE! — ele gritou fazendo-a ficar ainda mais envergonhada com a atitude escandalosa e grosseira.

Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou ameaçadoramente, era hora de mostrar mais uma vez ao seu irmão que faria o que bem entendesse e que a opinião dele era desnecessária. Luna deu um passo para trás ao ver o embate inevitável, mas o loiro continuou onde estava, com um sorriso de lado, parecia que adorando assistir tudo de camarote.

— Eu comprei, você vai fazer o que? Se for gritar, sabe que não vai adiantar nada.

— E o Harry? Era para você ter comprado ele? Afinal você gosta dele!

Ela ficou vermelha e Draco achou interessante o modo como o rubor tomou suas faces.

— Quer saber? Eu estou farta de correr atrás do seu amigo, Harry não é o único garoto interessante na escola e outra coisa, isso não te interessa!

Alguns alunos que passavam por ali, começaram a ouvir a conversa, curiosos como tudo aquilo iria acabar!

— Quer saber, eu vou mandar uma coruja pra mãe.

— Faz o que você quiser! Não se esqueça de contar como você é covarde e até hoje não teve coragem de chamar Hermione para sair! — ela se virou para o loiro e pegou na sua mão. — Vamos Malfoy! — e saiu pisando duro deixando seu irmão pasmo e de boca aberta.

.

.

Gina encostou-se a uma mesa da biblioteca e respirou fundo, envergonhada soltou a mão do sonserino, ela não podia perder a cabeça tão facilmente, agora sua reputação estava arruinada.

— Então é verdade o que dizem sobre o Weasley e a Granger. — começou ele lembrando da cena que achara extremamente divertida.

— Nenhuma palavra a mais sobre isso Malfoy ou acabo com você.

— Como quiser. — respondeu ironicamente. — Mas isso dura somente cinco dias.

— Que seja! — ela abriu os livros e começou a estudar ignorando-o.

Draco tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-la, havia algo nela que apreciava, afinal, valentia era algo que jamais esperaria em garotas tão femininas e sedutoras. Balançou a cabeça, eca, a ruiva pobre jamais seria aos seus olhos, sedutora, jamais!

.

.

Foi um dia cansativo, Gina passou por Harry e Hermione na sala comunal, os dois estavam rindo, divertidos quando falavam da sua vida trouxa e do que gostava, mas ela ao menos nem se importou. As pessoas olharam curiosas para ver se ela teria alguma reação, já que provavelmente a fofoca sobre a briga de mais cedo deveria ter sido espalhada.

Rony continuava fora, o que era um alívio, não estava a fim de ver seu irmão e ter um novo confronto com ele, como estava cansada, tomou um banho e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, mas poucas horas depois, acordou incomodada, o bracelete estava quente. Tentou tirar, porém ele não saiu e cada vez mais machucava o seu braço.

Levantou-se rapidamente e foi ao banheiro, mas nem mesmo a água refrescava o bracelete e a sua pele, irritada desceu para sala comunal que já estava vazia devido ao horário, precisava urgente tirar aquilo antes que a queimasse, mas assim que se aproximou do quadro o bracelete ficou imediatamente morno.

— Obtuso. — disse para a mulher gorda que a olhou feio, mas permitiu a passagem e se surpreendeu ao ver o loiro de pijamas sentado na frente do quadro.

— Ainda bem que você veio!

— O que você fez Malfoy?

— O que você acha?

— O que você aprontou?

— Você acha que eu fiz algo? Acha que eu enfeiticei de propósito o bracelete para sair da minha cama quentinha de madrugada, correr o risco de ser descoberto e pego pelo Filch, ainda mais ficar sentado aqui em frente ao quadro da grifinória?

— Tem razão, Desculpe.

— O que você disse?

— Não vou repetir Malfoy. Você ouviu bem e não vai se acostumando com isso. Estou tão irritada quanto você!

— Calma Weasley, o que faremos?

— Não dá para avisar ao diretor que este bracelete está com problemas, somente amanhã. Também não podemos ficar longe um do outro.

— Infelizmente.

Ela o ignorou, mas antes que falasse algo mais um movimento no corredor chamou a atenção deles, era a madame Nora, sem pensar a ruiva puxou o loiro para dentro da sala comunal antes que fossem pegos e para piorar havia alguém descendo as escadas.

— Gina? — a voz de Harry soou e ela rapidamente fez com que Draco se enfiasse atrás de uma poltrona.

— O que está fazendo acordado Harry?

— Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta. — disse ele. — Eu ouvi barulho e resolvi ver o que era.

— Sono leve. Eu já ia subir. — mas nenhum dos dois fez qualquer movimento.

— Sabe Gina, eu quero aproveitar a oportunidade e falar com você.

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre nós.

Draco estava incomodado e impaciente, a posição não era nada favorável, e se algum dia fosse possível odiar ainda mais o Potter seria naquele momento. Ele empurrou a perna da ruiva ao vê-la olhar com admiração para aquele idiota e recebeu um chute em troca.

— Está tudo bem? Você está fazendo caretas. — disse o moreno.

— E-está sim, era só um mosquito idiota. — falou ao sentir um beliscão na sua perna, ela de raiva pisou na mão do Malfoy que reprimiu um grito de dor. — Melhor conversarmos depois, que tal? Eu estou com sono e prefiro estar bem acordada.

— Ok. — ele sorriu um pouco sem jeito. — Eu já vou então.

— Boa noite.

— Até amanhã Gina. — ele voltou para o dormitório dos garotos.

Gina se afastou de Draco.

— Você está louco? Harry quase descobriu você aqui.

— Porque não expulsou o idiota do Potter antes?

— Não te interessa!

— Então você ainda gosta dele, não devia ter mentido para o seu irmão.

Ela ficou corada e olhou com raiva para ele.

— Fora daqui!

— Eu saio, se você sair também, é justo! Não quero ter meu braço queimado pela manhã.

— Chegamos a um empate Malfoy.

— Sim.

— Nenhum dos dois irá ceder.

— Pode apostar que não.

— Então o que nos resta a fazer é dormir juntos.

— O quê?!

_Continua..._

.

.

_**N/A: **__Ou a fic é ruim ou realmente não há muito fãs de DracoxGina, que pena. Mas ainda assim continuarei a escrevê-lo, porque eu gosto desse casal super-hiper-mega-inusitado rs._

_Obrigada por comentar: Ritha P.B Potter e JayMJane_


	3. Dormindo juntos

**Capítulo 3 – Dormindo juntos**

**...**

— Malfoy! O que você acha que eu estou sugerindo?

— Sexo? Orgia?

— Credo seu depravado!

— Nunca se sabe ruiva, afinal você sempre mostrou uma atração enorme por mim.

— Sim, a minha mão na sua cara, não existe atração melhor.

Draco sorriu, mas o sorriso dele era algo que Gina nunca tinha visto igual, uma mistura de arrogância com provocação e pitadas de malícia, ele se aproximou dela e a encurralou contra a parede.

— Sabe o que eu acho? No fim de tudo ruiva, você adorou me ter por perto.

— Argh! Nem sonhando idiota! — sua voz saiu trêmula, geralmente ela era costumava estar com a situação evidentemente controlada.

— O que foi? — ele percebeu e o seu sorriso de malícia só se intensificou. — Posso jurar que está com medo de mim Weasley. — ele aproximou o rosto perto da orelha dela. — Fique tranqüila, eu não mordo, ao menos que você queira.

Ela respirou fundo e o empurrou com violência.

— Argh! Jamais Malfoy, jamais!

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a sua postura normal, satisfeito por vê-la quase sucumbir ao seu charme, mas não iria insistir, porque estava cansado, faminto e com sono.

— O que sugere então?

— Só falei que teríamos que dormir no mesmo lugar, mas longe um do outro, precisamente os dois metros.

— Eu concordo, até porque ruiva, você não é o meu tipo.

— E você é muito menos o meu.

— É por isso que você tem mau gosto, prefere garotos sonsos e com testa rachada.

Gina fuzilou o loiro com o olhar, na verdade faltava um pouquinho para não pular no pescoço dele.

— Ok Malfoy, sem discussão agora, vamos ter que sair daqui.

— E ir para a onde? Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas se pegarem a gente, estaremos de detenção. A não ser que me convide para dormir no seu quarto.

Ela o ignorou e o puxou para fora da sala comunal, caminhou até o lugar que ficava a sala precisa.

— Temos que pensar em um quarto grande, espaço com duas camas separadas, com cortinas em volta delas de um modo que não podemos ver um ao outro e nem mesmo ouvir. — ela repetiu para si mesma.

Ele ficou quieto e quando a porta surgiu da sala, a ruiva se adiantou e abriu, mas o quarto não era o que queria, era apenas um quarto de casal, nada simples e bem luxuoso.

— O que você pensou Malfoy? 

— Em uma cama grande para poder dormir. Esse quarto realmente se parece com o meu.

Ela o ignorou e tentou se concentrar em duas camas, mas nada mudou.

— Não deveria ter feito isso.

— Porque não? 

— Porque agora só teremos uma cama.

— E que culpa eu tenho se você não me explicou as regras?

Gina bufou irritada e o puxou para dentro do quarto, aquela cama teria que servir, era grande o bastante para caber uma cinco pessoas, mas o suficiente para ela dormir, sozinha.

— Ok, eu durmo na cama.

— E eu?

— No chão! Onde mais?

— A não, dessa vez não, estou cansado, faminto e me recuso dormir no chão. Há espaço o suficiente para nós dois a não ser que você queira me agarrar, porém já vou avisando que não estou a fim. Boa noite para você. — respondeu pegando um travesseiro e deitando na cama.

Gina suspirou com a revolta dele, era apenas uma noite, apenas isso e ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo, sua reputação não podia ficar pior, ou podia?

.

.

Draco despertou abraçado a outra pessoa, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu ao visualizar um dos braços ao redor do seu peito, enquanto uma de suas mãos estavam apoiada sobre a coxa de uma garota. Ele não se lembrava bem do que aconteceu, mas não era novidade acordar acompanhado, porém franziu ao ver um tufo de cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

_"Droga, eu dormir com a Weasley!"_ Ele entrou em pânico e tentou se afastar-se dela, mas Gina era persistente e não deixava ele se mexer, parecia agarrá-lo como um bichinho de pelúcia.

— Ei ruiva! Acorde. — ele chacoalhou o corpo dela.

_"Será que ela está morta?"_ Respirou aliviado ao ouvir a respiração morna dela, mas aquela garota dormia como pedra, ele não sabia o que faria para acordá-la. Foi pensando que de repente não sentiu mais vontade de se levantar, a preguiça tomou conta do seu corpo e bocejou contra sua vontade. Iria dormir só mais alguns minutos, afinal, não faria muita diferença já que sempre acordava cedo, uns minutinhos a mais não teriam problema.

.

.

Gina acordou abraçada ao corpo do Malfoy, as mãos dele estavam sobre a sua cintura, e a cabeça dela aninhada no peito dele, o loiro parecia diferente, inofensivo e quase bonito, quase... Porque ao analisar sua posição com ele constatou que os dois pareciam um casal, e quando ele inconscientemente a puxou ainda mais para si, colocando seus corpos, Gina gritou.

Draco quase pulou da cama, assustado com o coração disparado.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu?

— Seu tarado! — ela parecia envergonhada e evitava olhar na direção dele.

— Olha Weasley, você tem tantos irmãos que deveria saber que isso é muito comum ter uma ereção logo pela manhã.

— Você e eu estávamos abraçados. — ela fez cara de nojo.

— Você quase me mata do coração por isso?

— Eca, eu abracei um Malfoy e... Eca!

— Olha aqui ruiva, não é culpa minha se você não consegue ficar longe de mim. Mas tente não gritar da próxima vez, isso incomoda.

Gina fez cara feia para ele, mas não durou muito, nunca viu Draco sem camisa e os cabelos bagunçados, era uma visão diferente do qual estava acostumada, afinal, quem diria que ele teria um corpo magro, porém definido?

— Gostou do que está vendo?

Ela corou e suspirou irritada, mas até perceber que estava descabelada, com a camisola amassada e olhos inchados, se preocupou em se arrumar do que discutir com o loiro.

Ela desejou um banheiro e de propósito, demorou muito mais tempo para tomar banho e se arrumar, enquanto Draco reclamava na porta do banheiro a demora.

Quando enfim se arrumaram, ela desejou um relógio para saber se tinham tempo de tomar café-da-manhã, mas ao olhar as horas se espantou.

— Perdemos todas as aulas da manhã.

— Eu tentei te acordar ruiva, mas você dorme feito pedra.

— Tentou? Eu que acordei primeiro!

— Não, eu levantei antes.

— Então a culpa é toda sua!

Os dois começaram a discutir e saíram da sala precisa sem perceber a aproximação de alunos indo em direção ao salão principal para almoçarem.

— Era a sua obrigação Malfoy ter me acordado!

— Minha? Você agarrou em mim e não consegui me desvencilhar de você, me agarrou como se eu fosse um ursinho.

Gina ficou vermelha, ela sabia que adorava dormir abraçada com o quer que fosse, dessa vez o loiro não estava mentindo. Mas mesmo assim ela não daria vantagem alguma para ele reclamar dela. A discussão ficou ainda mais acalorada e os dois só pararam quando viram que tinha companhia.

— A Weasley e o Malfoy dormiram juntos! — gritou uma menina da lufa-lufa, que apesar de ser boazinha era conhecida como a maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts.

— Não, não foi isso o aconteceu. — Mas era tarde demais, ninguém lhe daria ouvidos.

Draco colocou a mão nos ombros dela e falou.

— Vamos falar com Dumbledore antes que isso piore.

.

.

— Eu não acredito que o diretor viajou e só volta no fim de semana, e pior, ninguém pode desfazer a magia desse bracelete! Aquele velho gagá me paga!

— Mais respeito com Dumbledore! Ele é um grande bruxo.

— Mas não deixa de ser gagá. — finalizou o loiro.

Gina estava chateada, nunca deveria ter participado daquele leilão, só houve conseqüências nada agradáveis para ela, porém percebeu que o Malfoy também não estava a ponto de comemorar a trágica situação deles.

— Vamos almoçar? — percebendo que não adiantaria em nada brigar. — Pior não vai ficar.

— Ótima idéia, estou faminto.

Foram em direção ao salão principal, mas ao chegar lá, Rony, Fred e George vieram em sua direção e pareciam furiosos.

— GINA WEASLEY! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ PASSOU A NOITE COM O MALFOY?

E ambos perceberam que pior, podia e sim ficar.

_Continua..._

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Gina e Draco são mesmo dois opostos, mas que inevitavelmente se atraem né? Estou muito, mas muito feliz em ver que tem gente acompanhando a FIC, sério, eu amo esse casal também, para ser sincera, amo Draco com qualquer pessoa rs._

**Agradecimentos à:**

**Thath – **Que bom que alguém curte esse casal, é meio chato escrever e não ter ninguém para ler, eu amo esse casal e acho que possuem uma química incrível rs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luana Evans – **Eles serão como gato e rato, gosto muito de ver a coisa pegar fogo hahaha. Só vai piorar o no próximo capítulo e quem sabe, um beijo para apimentar ainda mais. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Ritha P.B. Potter – **Espero que continue gostando flor. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Sasha – **Sim, são mesmo gato e rato, ela provoca, ele dá o troco, mas logo isso muda. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**ViolaPsiqueBlack – **Eu tentei escrever a fic antes, mas ninguém deu bola, por isso achei que ela tinha ficado ruim e reescrevi com mais calma. Também não curto Harry e Gina, prefiro ele com a Luna ou com a Hermione. Ah a Gina pode atormentar o Malfoy, mas ele não é bobo, ele sabe dar o troco, espero que continue gostando. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

...

**Obrigada a todos por comentar, **

**É por vocês que eu irei continuar.**


	4. Questionando

**Capítulo 4 – Questionando**

**...**

Tudo o que eles queriam era comer e relaxar, além de pensar em uma maneira de se livrarem do bracelete antes do retorno de Dumbledore, mas os Weasley, que eram escandalosos por natureza os cercaram.

Gina sempre muito decidida encarou seus irmãos com os braços cruzados e com o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha, mas a sua pose altiva demonstrava que estava pronta para a briga. Porém Draco poderia identificar a maneira como ela olhava para os lados, vendo que outros alunos pareciam ávidos por qualquer rumor que virasse fofoca, ela estava constrangida.

— Primeira coisa, não gritem! E segundo, o que eu faço da minha vida não é da conta de vocês. — disse Gina aos irmãos.

Eles começaram a discutir e o loiro ficou quieto, assim como Luna, que havia arrecadado Rony no leilão. Ela estava parado ao seu lado e não parecia se importar com o caos.

— É tão lindo ver esse amor de irmãos. — disse ela sonhadora.

Draco sempre achou a garota esquisita, porque ver todas aquelas cabeças vermelhas brigando uma com as outras não era nada legal, ele agora sabia o tamanho da sua sorte de não ter irmãs e ser filho único.

— É verdade que vocês dois estão namorando? — questionou Luna.

Ele tentou ignorar a garota, se concentrando na discussão que se tornava cada vem mais acalorada e muitos alunos apreciavam a cena.

— Dizem que pretende fugir juntos para se casar. Isso deixou o Ronald furioso.

— Escuta aqui Di-lua, eu não estou namorando, muito menos uma Weasley pobretona. E não fale comigo.

— Ah... — ela parecia decepcionada e Draco se obrigou a voltar para discussão que continuava ainda mais acalorada, onde seu nome era acompanhado por xingamentos desnecessários.

Gina estava a ponto de pegar sua varinha a lançar azarações sobre seus irmãos, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer isso, ele resolveu se interferir entrou na sua frente.

— Parem com isso! Apesar de apreciar em ver os Weasleys machucados, isso já foi longe demais. Eu e a Gina não temos nada, acha mesmo que eu me interessaria por ela? Eu, Draco Malfoy tenho o meu orgulho, sabiam disso?

A ruiva olhou furiosa para ele e revidou.

— E eu me envolveria como alguém com cara de fuinha?

Todos ficaram quietos, apesar da troca de olhares furiosos entre os dois.

— É, acho que eles têm razão Jorge. — ponderou um dos gêmeos.

— Eu também concordo Fred.

— Se um dia algum Weasley acabasse ficando com um Malfoy...

— Rony teria uma namorada. — completou o outro à gargalhadas.

— Ei! - protestou o ruivo.

Draco riu debochadamente e Gina suspirou aliviada ao ver que os irmãos percebiam os quão tolos eles estavam sendo. Após explicar que tinham um problema no bracelete dos dois, os convenceram que era ridícula a idéia de ficarem tão próximos e isso pareceu acalmá-los.

— Então trate de cuidar da nossa irmã! — disse os gemeos tentando parecer ameaçadores, mas falhando miseravelmente.

— Se eu souber que você olhou de alguma forma diferente para ela, eu te quebro a cara Malfoy. — ameaçou Rony.

— Antes ou depois de você arrumar uma namorada?

O ruivo ficou ainda mais vermelho, mas não teve tempo de responder ou avançar sobre ele, pois Gina o puxou para longe do irmão.

.

.

Rony saiu furioso e Luna se viu obrigada a segui-lo, ela não entendia porque o ruivo era tão estourado, ele precisava ser mais cabeça fria e comer pudim, pudim era bom e sempre ajudava a distrair a mente.

— Não Lovegood, eu não quero comer.

Ela o encarou assustada, afinal, ele jamais recusava comida. Aproximou-se cautelosa e paralisou quando ele segurou sua mão e a obrigou encará-lo.

— Sou um irmão tão ruim assim?

— Você é protetor. Mas deve ser normal brigarem, eu vejo minhas tartarugas fazerem isso direto.

— Sou tão feio para que nenhuma garota se interesse por mim?

— Eu e a Lilá Brown disputamos você leilão.

— Teria tentando me comprar se soubesse que era eu?

— Eu precisava de alguém para carregar os meus livros e comer pudim comigo.

Rony soltou uma risada, mas era puro deboche.

— Obrigado Luna, acho que vou mais cedo para a sala, você está livre para comer seu pudim sozinha.

Ela observou o ruivo se afastar em direção a sala sem precisassem ficar ligados ao bracelete e deu de ombros indo para o salão principal, só não esperava que Rony fosse burro, porque quando chamava alguém para comer juntos o seu doce tão especial, significava que gostava muito daquela pessoa.

.

.

Eles mal conseguiram entrar no salão principal, pois Hermione e Harry vieram correndo em sua direção com cara de aflição.

— O que está acontecendo Gina? Ouvimos dizer que você está grávida e seus irmãos vão obrigá-la a se casar com o Malfoy.

— Eu ouvir dizer que Lucius te desertou Malfoy ao saber que se envolveu com uma Weasley.

— Potter e Granger não falem comigo! — disse Draco irritado. — E não acredite em tudo o que dizem por aí.

— Para de ser mal-educado Malfoy! — Gina ralhou com ele como se fosse uma criança e se virou para os amigos. — Foi tudo um mal entendido, mas já resolvemos. Sabem melhor que eu, como as fofocas correm por Hogwarts.

— Agora saiam da nossa frente porque eu estou com fome. — disse o loiro e reparando na aparência dos dois questionou. — De onde vocês estão vindo? Parece que foram rolar na terra como animais.

Hermione ficou vermelha assim como Harry e a ruiva olhou-os mais atentamente com curiosidade, ao ver que havia terra na roupas deles, além de estar amarrotada e havia até folhas no cabelo da Granger.

— Ele tem razão, o que vocês dois estavam aprontando?

Draco teve que ter muita força de vontade para não abrir a boca, era óbvio ver o que havia acontecido, como a Weasley pode ser tão cega? Potter testa-rachada e Granger sangue-ruim estavam juntos. Dava para perceber no modo cauteloso como se olhavam e nas bochechas coradas de ambos. Ele fechou os olhos tentando apagar a imagem pavorosa dos dois aos beijos na sua mente, dava até náuseas.

Aquela seria uma ótima notícia que poderia espalhar por Hogwarts, imaginava a cara dos Weasley e seus corações partidos, mas isso machucaria a ruiva e olhando de soslaio para ela percebeu que uma revelação naquele momento e seria muito cruel. Não que ele tivesse pena dela, de traidores de sangue não deveria ter piedade, era o que dizia seu pai, mas naquele momento ele foi incapaz de vê-la sofrendo.

— E quem quer saber? Aposto que andaram fazendo coisas trouxas e desinteressantes. Vamos ruiva, vamos comer, porque estou faminto.

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa, sabe-tudo percebeu o que estava fazendo e deu um meio sorriso de agradecimento, o que ignorou por completo.

Gina não teve tempo de raciocinar, pois se viu puxada pelo Malfoy para dentro do salão principal.

— Calma, a comida não vai sumir. — riu ao vê-lo tão faminto.

— Não se atreva a dizer nenhuma palavra. Hoje vou comer tanto que os elfos terão trabalho dobrado na cozinha. Vamos ruiva! — ele segurou na mão dela com intenção de arrastá-la a mesa da sonserina.

Antes que Gina pudesse impedir, o cheiro saboroso da refeição a fez se esquecer da briga com os irmãos e do comportamento suspeito dos amigos, mas também se esqueceu que ela e Draco estavam de mãos dadas e todos do salão os observavam com atenção e interesse.

.

.

Hermione suspirou aliviada, como explicar para Gina que ela e Harry haviam deitado na grama e perderam um bom tempo olhando para as nuvens enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer coisa? Provavelmente ficava furiosa, mas ela e Harry eram apenas amigos, somente isso. Embora fosse normal gostar do sorriso dele? Da forma como ele a olhava ou como se divertiram juntos dançando sem música?

Amigos faziam essas coisas? Claro que sim, eram amigos, ela sempre gostou de Rony, era o ruivo que ocupava sua mente, mas Harry era tão diferente dele.

Olhou para o Potter que caminhava calado ao seu lado, ele viu que estava sendo observado e a encarou sorrindo, o coração de Hermione bateu mais forte e ela percebeu que as coisas jamais poderiam voltar a ser a mesma.

Continua...

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Yo pessoal, como vai vocês? Espero que tenham apreciado esse capítulo, mesmo sendo tão curtinho, fazer o que? A vida está corrida e o pouco de tempo que encontro (além de PC disponível) eu escrevo. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, vou atualizar outra fic e já volto para essa, ok? Ah meninas, o Rony foi arrematado pela Luna, eu tinha colocado isso logo no começo rs. E a pedidos, um pouquinho de Harry e Mione para vocês._

_**Agradecimentos: Coveiro – Thath – Luisa – Viola Psique Black – JayMJane – Gabi – Mika **_


	5. Mesas inimigas

.

**Capítulo 5 – Mesas inimigas**

**...**

Mesmo estando de mãos dadas com o Malfoy, Gina não se importou, sua mente vagava e nem mesmo reparou quando todos se viraram na sua direção, alguns os encaravam com incredulidade, surpresa e até mesmo ódio, esse ultimo vindo especialmente dos sonserinos. Draco a puxou para a mesa dele, apesar dos olhares de insatisfação geral, devolveu do mesmo modo, desafiando-os a dizer alguma palavra, como a mesa estava quase vazia facilitava muito. Gina nem percebeu, ainda pensando em Harry e Hermione.

O loiro se sentou no lugar de costume, com ela ao lado e logo começou a se servir, infelizmente já estavam na sobremesa, mas ele não se importava, já que a melhor parte sempre foi os doces.

— Não vai comer? — perguntou a ela que parecia confusa depois de alguns instantes.

— Só quero entender como eu cheguei aqui.

— Com as suas pernas.

— Você entendeu Malfoy.

— Olha ruiva, foi um dia estressante, ainda teremos outro período de aula, onde se sentar no momento não é o mais importante. E depois teremos todo o tempo do mundo para brigarmos.

— Você tem razão, mas... — porém era estranho encarar todos aqueles sonserinos que a fuzilavam com o olhar, estava acostumada com Draco, mas não com eles.

Antes que ela se levantasse, ele a segurou firme.

— Fica ruiva, você me deve uma.

— Devo? — ela colocou as mãos sobre a cintura e o encarou desafiando-o.

— Sim, passei fome por sua causa, seus irmãos me atormentaram e tive uma noite bem agitada, a não ser que queira que eu confirme que dormimos bem juntinhos, melhor você ficar aqui.

— Você não se atreveria!

— Sou um sonserino, o que acha?

— Seu bastardo!

Ele deu de ombros e ela furiosa sentou-se novamente, mas não era tão idiota em recusar comida naquele momento por causa de princípios e a seriedade com que ele falou parecia ser séria o bastante para que considerasse prejudicar ainda mais sua reputação. Decidindo não se importar com isso, mas anotando mentalmente em dar o troco, ela se inclinou e se serviu de uma quantidade generosa de pudim de chocolate, mas antes que pudesse mordê-lo, alguém fez o pudim explodir na cara dela.

— Argh.

— Sua mãe não ensinou os modos à mesa Weasley? — disse Pansy Parkinson enquanto todos os outros riam.

Gina que tinha pudim por todo o rosto e cabelo não se abalou por fora, embora por dentro queimasse de raiva, ela sorriu meigamente na direção da morena.

Draco que tinha respingos do pudim não estava nada satisfeito com a brincadeira, mas não iria tomar partido da ruiva, sem chance! Ela que se virasse com seus colegas, só não permitiriam que eles a machucassem. Mas havia algo de interessante acontecendo, ela não explodiu como imaginou que faria, havia algo de sonserino no sorriso que ela dirigiu a Pansy.

— Ensinou sim, mas se você queria o meu pudim, era só pedir, não tenho culpa de possuir um ótimo metabolismo. — falou um pouco mais alto que o normal. — E não fique preocupada, eu não vou engordar como você.

— Eu não sou gorda! — defendeu-se Pansy. — Sua Weasley encardida.

— Seu corpo pode até não ser, já que a gordura foi toda para a sua bochecha.

Todo o salão explodiu em gargalhadas e a Parkinson ficou vermelha, ao ver que até seus amigos riam, saiu correndo dali com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Oh, pobrezinha, será algo que eu falei? — exclamou Gina fingindo inocência.

— Você tem certeza de que é realmente uma grifinória?

Gina sorriu para Draco.

— Nunca mecha com uma garota Malfoy, ainda mais se ela for uma Weasley.

O loiro percebeu que todos os olhares na direção dela haviam mudado, eram de surpresa, ele sabia que ela poderia dar conta de uma mesa quase vazia, se estivesse cheia, as pessoas podiam ser terríveis com ela.

— Só para vocês ficarem sabendo, não é porque estou na mesa de vocês que vou aceitar qualquer desaforo, entenderam?

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha, sabendo que era desnecessário ameaçar as pessoas a onde eles mais tinham poder. Com certeza Gina não era normal, devia ser muito corajosa ou muito louca, ele percebeu que o pessoal não parecia satisfeito, embora esperasse que eles revidassem, viu olhares lançados na direção dela, admirados, pelo menos da parte dos garotos. Pois a ruiva de modo sensual pegou um pouco de pudim no rosto e levou a boca, lambendo o dedo de modo calmo. Ele teve que se controlar muito não pensar em nada que fosse relacionado a sexo.

Mas seus colegas não compartilhavam da mesma opinião, olhando-a intensamente, com muita malícia! Ela realmente parecia não saber o efeito que causava neles.

— Acabou o intervalo! — ele a puxou para longe da mesa ainda mastigando algumas rosquinhas.

— Por quê? Ainda tínhamos algum tempo e eu nem comi nada.

Ele entregou uma rosquinha.

— Você precisa tirar o pudim da sua cara e do seu cabelo antes de irmos para sala.

— Você tem razão, já fui humilhada o suficiente por um dia inteiro. Preciso de um banho bem quente.

"_E eu preciso de um banho bem gelado!"_

.

.

Hermione sentou-se na bancada com Lilá, que não parava de reclamar como o mundo era injusto por ela não ter conseguido ninguém no leilão e que Luna sequer deveria ser considerada uma pessoa são para dar um lance.

— É muita falta de sorte a sua também.

— Hum? Falta de sorte? — respondeu distraída.

— Sim, não merecia ter dado o lance no melhor amigo, é muito azar, já tem a companhia dele de graça mesmo.

— É, acho que sim. — ela olhou na direção dele e Harry sorriu de volta, seu coração novamente bateu mais forte. — É muita falta de sorte. — repetiu.

.

.

— Harry! Hermione! — chamou Rony. — Podemos jantar com vocês?

— Claro Ron. A Luna sempre foi bem vinda na mesa da grifinória. — respondeu a Granger.

Rony suspirou.

— É, não vejo a hora disso acabar, nunca pensei que esse negócio de leilão pudesse ser tão chato. É horrível poder estar preso a uma pessoa.

— Rony! — censurou Hermione por causa da corvinal.

Luna deu de ombros.

— Ao menos ele é sincero. — respondeu.

Ao começar a jantar, eles perceberam que muitos estavam olhando para Gina e Draco que vinham na direção da mesa da grifinória.

— Chega mais pra lá Potter.

— Porque não vai se sentar com o seu pessoal? — retrucou com grosseria para o loiro que o encarava com forma de desafio.

— Ele irá se sentar conosco hoje. — avisou Gina se sentando ao lado de Harry e fez com que Draco se sentasse do outro. — Nada de briga meninos.

— Mas que droga, não sabe o que é pior? Se sentar-se à mesa da grifinória ou de frente para o Weasley pobretão.

— Não que eu esteja muito feliz de encarar seu focinho Malfoy!

Gina riu e o loiro se virou na direção dela.

— Presumo que você fez isso de propósito.

— Já lhe falei para não mexer com uma Weasley. E você pare de provocar os meus amigos, a não ser que queira a comida exploda na sua cara. — essa ultima parte falou baixo só para que ele a ouvisse.

— Pelo menos não vou ficar com fome.

— Melhor comer, afinal, eu poderia ficar sem fome amanhã e não comer nada até a hora do almoço.

Draco olhou feio para ela, não estava acostumado a ficar com fome, foi horrível quando se recusou a comer com os grifinórios, o mal estar que sentiu o deixou com dores no estomago o dia inteiro, por isso iria engolir seu orgulho naquele momento.

Hermione olhou para eles com curiosidade, mas Gina apenas deu de ombros e piscou, demonstrando que de algum modo havia subornado o loiro para estar no meio deles. Harry fechou a cara, Luna parecia como sempre distraída, mas Rony estava furioso e para provocar começou a comer de boca aberta.

— Hoje me deu vontade de comer farofa. — murmurou fazendo espirrar farelo pela mesa e se inclinou de propósito sobre o prato do Malfoy deixando cair farelos da sua boca ali.

— Já estou enojado.

— Rony!

— Que... foi... Gina? — respondeu de boca cheia.

— Dá para você fechar essa maldita boca? — irritou-se. — Até eu estou enojada.

— Enquanto esse fuinha estiver aqui, não dá não!

O loiro empurrou o prato para longe, encarando o Weasley.

— Só hoje Rony, eu só quero um pouco de paz.

— Desculpe Gina, mas não.

— Ok. Vem Malfoy. — ela o puxou pelo braço.

— Aonde você vai Gina? Volta aqui!

A ruiva o ignorou e caminhou decidida na mesa da Sonserina e se sentou ali juntamente com o loiro.

— Eu não acredito que ela fez isso. — disse Rony incrédulo. — Ela está comendo com eles, está na mesa deles! — fez cara de nojo.

— Você exagera às vezes.

Todos olharam na direção da Luna que estava séria, nunca a viram repreendendo alguém.

— Eu perdi a fome. Vamos embora. — disse a loira.

— Mas eu nem terminei de comer e...

— Isso não é problema meu, se não for agora você vai caçar boobles comigo o dia todo amanhã até não ter a chance de copiar os deveres da Hermione.

— Luna? — ele parecia chocado com a atitude dela.

— Vamos!

Rony foi obrigado a acompanhá-la, os dois que sobraram se entreolharam calados e perplexos, assim como toda a mesa da grifinória.

.

.

Gina sentou-se novamente na mesa da sonserina, nem se preocupou em ver os olhares das pessoas ali e começou a comer, de qualquer forma, sabia que nunca seria bem recebida, que a odiavam, mas não fariam mal a ela enquanto os professores estivessem no salão.

— Draco, você sabia que tem uma Weasley sentada ao seu lado? — perguntou Blaise Zabini.

— Foi ela quem me arrematou no leilão. — ele começou a comer, sabendo que o amigo não estava satisfeito.

O garoto encarou e Gina que revidou o olhar.

— Ela não é bem vinda aqui.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Adivinhe!

— Parem os dois! — O Malfoy pediu visivelmente irritado. — Escuta Blaise, você não vai tocar em nenhum fio de cabelo dela e Weasley guarde a sua varinha

Gina assentiu insatisfeita, mas o moreno não, levantou-se da mesa e apontou o dedo na direção dos dois.

— É apenas dois dias que vocês estão juntos e já está defendendo essa garota! Recuso-me a comer na mesma mesa com ela.

— Então pode se retirar, ela não vai sair daqui até terminar a janta e não há nada que você possa fazer.

Blaise se afastou levando alguns sonserinos ali. Draco deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro impaciente e desanimado, quando aquilo acabasse, se empenharia de corpo e alma para recuperar sua reputação.

Gina segurou na sua mão por baixo da mesa e apertou, ele a olhou surpreso.

— Obrigada. — sussurrou.

— Pelo o que?

— Por ter me defendido.

— Weasley, eu não a defendi. Não confunda as coisas, só não queria sair daqui.

— Mas vindo de você qualquer insinuação já é grande coisa.

Ele virou o rosto e não respondeu, continuou a comer, mesmo sem fome, mesmo querendo não pensar nas mãos macias dela sobre as suas.

Gina também perdeu a fome, não havia esperado que o Malfoy a defendesse na frente de todos ali e mesmo que ele recusasse a olhá-la, sua mão ainda segurava com firmeza a dela.

.

.

Harry caminhou sem pressa ao lado de Hermione que parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

— Foi muita coisa para um dia só.

— Eu concordo. — murmurou ela. — Foi um dia estranho.

— Mione? — ele parou de andar e segurou na mão dela, de repente sentiu seu corpo quente, mas não a soltou.

— O que?

Aos olhos dele, ela parecia lindamente curiosa e confusa com a sua atitude. Porque será que nunca havia reparado nisso antes? Talvez sempre associando que ela e Ron seriam um casal no futuro fizesse que ele não a enxergasse mais do que uma amiga.

— Você quer dançar comigo?

— De novo? — ela sorriu, haviam feito isso no dia anterior ao falarem das musicas que mais gostavam.

— Sim.

— Aqui?

— Não. — ele a puxou até o pátio, era uma noite bonita e calma, estava fresco, havia muitas estrelas no céu, era o cenário perfeito e romantico. — Aqui.

Ela sorriu e deixou que ele a puxasse pela cintura e segurasse a mão no alto enquanto ficavam rodopiando lentamente, sem música. Ambos sorriram um para o outro e ela se aconchegou para mais perto dele. O moreno suspirou, era tão bom o perfume dela, dava vontade de continuar sempre assim.

— Harry...

— O que?

— Isso é certo? É justo com eles?

Ele compreendeu o que ela perguntava.

— Não, mas não é justo conosco.

— Sim, não é justo.

— Hermione, eu...

— Acho melhor voltarmos.

— Não! — ele a segurou com firmeza. — Ainda temos tempo.

— Eu acho melh... — ela não teve tempo para concluir a frase, pois os lábios dele foram de encontro aos seus para um beijo apaixonado.

_Continua..._

_._

_._

_**N/A: **__Vocês pediram por mais Harry e Hermione e o resultado foi esse! Espero que gostem, o capítulo está um pouco maior do que o anterior._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter – **Oi Rita, você também escreve história sobre Draco e Gina? É aqui no ff? Se não, me passa o link para poder dar uma olhada. Espero que esse capítulo um pouco maior possa te agradar rs. Em breve teremos mais. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Luisa – **Atendendo aos pedidos, mais Harry e Hermione para você, com direito a beijo na ultima parte. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Stefani – **Espero que você esteja bem e sem treco hahaha, atendendo a pedidos, espero que goste das cena dos dois juntos HxH. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**FefsMalfoy – **Eu também gosto muito de ler GxD, são o meu casal mais divertido de ler, apesar de inusitado, mas ficam ótimos juntos. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.


	6. Beijos roubados

.

.

**Capítulo 6 – Beijos roubados**

...

Hermione tinha uma imaginação fértil, mas nunca lhe passou na cabeça que um dia beijaria Harry, seu melhor amigo. Já havia beijado outro rapaz, Vitor Krum e gostou muito do beijo, mas aquele não poderia superar o que estava acontecendo agora.

Ela não sabia o que pensar, pois os lábios dele pareciam queimar sobre os seus, Harry movia delicadamente, até a língua pedir passagem e invadir todos os cantos da sua boca, sentiu as pernas amolecerem e o moreno apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo, sem deixar de beijá-la.

Quando se separam em busca de ar, o Potter olhou para ela, não queria ver arrependimentos nos olhos dela, queria ver se havia sentido o mesmo que ele.

— Mione...

— Harry, eu...

— Shh... — ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Se não gostou, por favor, não fale, deixa que eu me arrependa disso depois.

Hermione sorriu devido a preocupação dele, ela havia adorado o beijo, toda a sensação, o corpo dele colado ao seu, nunca pensou que fosse tão bom, era muito intenso aquele sentimento novo entre os dois. Segurou a mão dele, obrigando-o a encará-la, foi a vez dela, tomar a iniciativa e beijá-lo de novo.

Dessa vez, Harry não foi tão delicado como no primeiro beijo, suas mãos avançaram para o cabelo dela e a outra para a cintura, queria mostrar a ela o quanto mexia com ele, o quanto estava adorando passar cada segundo ao lado dela. Deu uma mordidinha de leve nos lábios e sua boca escorreu para o pescoço de Hermione.

Sentiu todo o corpo dela estremecer contra o seu e os gemidos dela o incentivava a continuar, voltou a beijar novamente os lábios, suas mãos escorregaram para a coxa macia, tinha que tomar cuidado para não mostrar a ela o quão excitado estava ficando.

Quando ambos se separaram novamente, ele segurou firme a mão dela, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la, Hermione entendeu as promessas nos olhos dele, conhecia-o tão bem, que poderiam se comunicar apenas com o olhar.

Voltaram para dentro do castelo, flutuando de felicidade e sabendo que a partir daquela noite a vida dos dois nunca mais seria a mesma de antes.

.

.

Gina se sentia estranha, depois do jantar, perambulou um pouco até ter que ir para a sala precisa, queria conversar com Harry, suspirar por ele sempre fazia, mas estava se distanciado dele cada vez mais.

Não foi novidade que a sala precisa virou um quarto que continha apenas uma cama de casal. Trocou de roupa e se deitou, logo após Draco se juntou a ela.

Podia sentir o corpo dele próximo ao seu, a respiração bater em sua nuca, não conseguiria dormir tão cedo e ficou remexendo para achar uma posição confortável.

— O que foi Weasley?

— Não consigo dormir.

O loiro a encarou através da escuridão, vislumbrando as formas dela sobre o cobertor.

— Por quê?

— Não sei, eu fico agitada quando as não saem como gostaria. — confessou.

O Malfoy estendeu a mão e segurou na cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo, Gina estremeceu com o toque e pela proximidade.

— Faz o seguinte, eu vou te contar uma história, aí você dorme, pode ser?

— Sim. — murmurou sorrindo.

— Era uma vez, um bruxo perfeito, seu nome era Draco e...

A ruiva começou a rir.

— Vai me deixar contar a história ou não?

— É comédia? Porque se for, devo dizer que ela já começou bem.

— Engraçadinha... — murmurou aborrecido.

— Desculpa, pode continuar.

— Se você prometer que não vai me interromper.

— Prometo.

— Então... Draco, era o melhor na escola que ele estudava, melhor aluno, melhor esportista e o cara mais bonito. Tudo ia bem até aparecer algo horrível e escroto, um Ogropotter.

— Um o que?

— Ogropotter.

Gina voltou a rir novamente e o loiro se juntou a ela. Depois de várias tentativas de concluir a história, a ruiva adormeceu e Draco passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto deliciado dela, parecia tão indefesa que dava vontade de protegê-la, mas a Weasley era uma garota forte e reconhecia isso.

Adormeceu logo em seguida, com ela em seus braços.

.

.

— Harry... Harry...

— Hum? — o moreno despertou ao ser sacudido violentamente da cama.

— Tá acordado?

— Agora estou Rony, o que você quer? — perguntou aborrecido em voz baixa, havia despertado de um sonho maravilhoso.

— A Luna ainda está brava comigo, o que eu faço?

— Eu não sei.

— Preciso da sua ajuda.

— Tente agradar ela, algo assim.

— Com o que?

— Desculpa amigo, mas essa você vai ter que se virar sozinho.

Rony fez bico enquanto Harry resmungando voltava a adormecer, o Weasley estava chateado por ter sido tão idiota, era realmente o tipo de pessoa que sempre agia antes de pensar e depois se arrependia. Mas iria concertar aquela situação, primeiro tinha que fazer Luna voltar a ser legal com ele, porque senão, morreria de fome.

.

.

Draco acordou no horário, mas não conseguiu se mexer, pois a ruiva estava grudada em seu corpo, tentou se levantar, porém ela era muito forte e grudenta, não o soltou de maneira alguma.

Olhou para o rosto dela que estava centímetro próximo ao seu, nunca havia visto uma pessoa que ficava sexy dormindo, sacudiu a cabeça, não era um pervertido, não abusaria de uma Weasley, nem mesmo se ela estivesse dormindo de pijama bem curto, com as pernas entrelaçadas nas suas.

Respirou fundo ao perceber que uma das suas mãos estava sobre os seios dela. Tirou rapidamente e chacoalhou o corpo dela. Aquilo estava indo longe demais, ele tinha seus limites.

— Acorda ruiva!

Gina despertou em uma posição complicada, com o rosto bem próximo do loiro, suas mãos sobre o peito e suas pernas entrelaçadas. Rapidamente levantou-se corada e atrapalhada.

— Estamos atrasados?

— Calma, estamos no horário. Achei melhor não continuarmos naquela posição.

— Sim, é melhor. — ela estava muito envergonhada, imagina seus irmãos descobrissem? Ela dormindo agarrada com o Malfoy?

— Quero tomar um café da manhã completo hoje. — a voz dele saiu rouca, tentando em vão não olhar para o corpo dela. — Se não se importar, vou tomar banheiro primeiro.

— Tudo bem.

Ambos não sentiram vontade nenhuma de brigar ou se provocar naquela manhã, Gina sabia que as coisas entre eles haviam mudado de uma maneira que não sabia explicar, mas ainda assim, não via a hora do final de semana chegar para se ver livre dele. Afinal, Draco sempre seria um Malfoy, seu inimigo natural.

.

.

Draco sentou-se a mesa da grifinória não causando mais espanto em ninguém, havia combinado com Gina para almoçarem com a sonserina e depois jantariam novamente com a grifinória.

Embora o pessoal da sua casa o olhasse de forma estranha, após tudo aquilo acabar, ele voltaria a ter o respeito de todos ali, claro que compraria de alguns como sempre fez.

A mesa da grifinória estava mais tranqüila, já que Rony não estava lá. Apenas Harry e Hermione, o loiro percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois, mal podiam disfarçar o envolvimento e nenhum outro grifinório percebeu que havia algo a mais rolando entre eles.

Olhou para ruiva que parecia despreocupada enquanto saboreava sua torrada, percebendo que era observada, sorriu para ele, Draco sentiu seu estomago contrair e disfarçou.

Ele estava enlouquecendo e se ficasse a fim da Weasley, poderia se internar no St. Mungus, embora ela não fosse uma garota feia, chata e introvertida. Ao contrário, era linda, interesante e descobriu que tinha um senso de humor parecido com o seu.

Eles tinham coisas em comum.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando a todo custo desviar seus pensamentos para outra coisa.

— Você está bem? — ela parecia genuinamente preocupada.

— Sim. — sua resposta foi evasiva.

Draco voltou a comer, não queria que ela percebesse que andava pensando nela, teria seu orgulho ferido se isso acontecesse.

.

.

Gina deu de ombros, se o loiro estava esquisito e não queria falar, bem, era problema dele. Olhou de soslaio, percebendo que ele parecia muito concentrado em passar a geléia no pão, parecia um pouco tenso.

Olhou para Harry conversando com Hermione, os dois trocavam confidências e sorriam um para o outro, havia algo de errado ali, percebeu, não era a forma que os dois se tratavam, mas como nos olhares trocados.

Além disso a Granger usava uma blusa de gola alta, não estava frio e aquela blusa era emprestada de alguém, o que ela estava escondendo?

Logo os dois se levantaram da mesa, sendo os primeiro a sair, Gina quis atrás.

— Vamos Malfoy. — chamou.

— O que? Ainda estou comendo.

— Depois você come.

Draco percebeu a intenção dela, ao olhar na direção que ela observava os amigos se afastarem.

— Prefiro terminar de comer.

— Depois você termina. A gente volta aqui.

— Ok então. — suspirou aborrecido.

Ele a acompanhou para fora do salão a passos largos, Gina estava apressada, Draco suspirou aliviado ao perceber que perderam o rastro do casal. Mas a ruiva insistiu que continuassem andando.

.

.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até próximo a biblioteca, os corredores estavam vazios naquele horário. Hermione virou-se para ele, a fim de comentar sobre as aulas que teriam, mas de repente, ele a puxou pelo braço, atrás de uma pilastra e a beijou.

— Harry... Aqui não... — murmurou corada.

— Porque não?

— Podem nos ver.

Ela estava adorando ficar a sós com ele, mas todo mundo esperava que ela ficasse com Rony e ele com Gina, era complicado, não queria magoar a amiga e nem mesmo o ruivo. Gostava muito de Harry, gostava da mão dele sobre seu corpo, de sentir-se desejada, de como murmurava que era linda ao pé do ouvido, dos arrepios que causava e dos beijos roubados.

— Está vazio, não há ninguém aqui.

— Mas alguém pode chegar e...

— E você acha que eu ligo?

— Não é melhor a gente conversar sobre isso primeiro?

— Ah Hermione, você sempre racional, eu acho que não. — voltou a beijá-la com paixão e a Granger não resistiu, acabou cedendo e correspondeu-o do mesmo modo, pois perdia a razão quando os lábios deles grudavam nos seus.

.

.

— Tenho aula de poções hoje, provavelmente Snape vai dar trabalho dobrado. — murmurou Gina. — Por isso vamos até a biblioteca verificar um assunto.

— Se quiser posso te ajudar. Sou bom nessa matéria.

— Sério?

O loiro a encarou.

— Porque a surpresa?

— Achei que não ajudasse os Weasleys.

— Não ajudo, mas posso abrir uma exceção para você. — piscou maliciosamente.

A ruiva sentiu o coração palpitar e não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Avistou um casal que estava aos beijos atrás de uma pilastra em um corredor que levava para a biblioteca.

— Melhor mudarmos o caminho. — falou Draco já prevendo o que iria acontecer.

Gina olhou para o casal de longe, ignorou a sugestão do loiro e ao se aproximar teve uma grande surpresa.

— Harry? Hermione?

_Continua..._

.

.

**N/A: **Um pouquinho de HxH para vocês, eles não são fofos juntos? Amei escrever esse capítulo e claro, um drama para ajudar. A relação da Gina com Draco está mudando e prometo beijos no próximo capítulo, além de mais Harry e Mione.

**Agradecimentos:**

**CoveiroSensei:** Mais um pouquinho desse casal para você, espero que goste. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M Potter: **Fico feliz com a sua empolgação, infelizmente a fic não tem recebido muita atenção por parte dos eleitores, as vezes me pergunto o que há de errado com ela. Mas fica tranqüila, não deixarei de postar e você não vai morrer (espero que não O.o). Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

.

.

**Os leitores me abandonaram,**

**Por favor, diz que estão por aí, só lendo pelo menos,**

**Dê um oi, deixa eu saber se tem mais gente acompanhando.**

**Não vou desistir, mas preciso de incentivo, preciso de vocês.**

**Todo autor precisa.**

**Beijos**


	7. Guerra é guerra!

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

**Guerra é guerra!**

...

Gina parecia não acreditar no que via, Harry e Hermione, aos beijos, no maior amasso perto da biblioteca.

Estava perplexa!

Ele era o amor da sua vida, ela uma das suas melhores amigas, nunca os imaginou jutos, embora não tivesse nada com ele e fosse livre para fazer o que quiser, não pode evitar o sentimento de traição, como se tivessem azarado-a pelas costas. Era assim que se sentia naquele exato momento.

Os dois sabiam que era apaixonada pelo Potter desde criança, ela deu um passo para trás, quando os dois perceberam sua presença e encararam assustados.

— Gina, eu posso explicar... — disse a Granger tentando se justificar, terrivelmente pálida.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Por quê? — balbuciou. — Por que nunca me contaram?

— Gina, você precisa entender que...

— Entender? Você não teve coragem de me contar, eu tive que descobri por conta própria! Que espécie de amiga faz isso?

— Foi tão inesperado e...

— Se ao menos tivesse me falado, seria bem menos dolorido, eu poderia entender, ficaria chateada, brava, mas passaria. Você era a minha amiga Hermione! Conhecia-me muito bem.

— E foi por causa disso que eu resolvi não contar nada! Por conta desse drama todo.

— Drama? Eu nunca pedi nada a vocês, sabiam dos meus sentimentos, pelo menos poderiam ter dito algo.

— Aconteceu de forma inesperada. — falou Harry se intrometendo na conversa. — Não é culpa nossa, eu realmente gosto da Hermione. — Era isso que eu tentei conversar com você antes.

Gina cambaleou para trás e Draco a segurou. Ouvir aquelas palavras do Potter era ainda mais doloridas do que imaginava.

— Por favor, Gina... — pediu Hermione.

Mas a ruiva se recusou a ouvir e saiu correndo, não querendo ficar nenhum minuto a mais perto deles. Draco saiu correndo atrás dela, pois não podia ficar longe por conta do bracelete, mas sabia que ela preferia ficar sozinha.

Hermione olhou para Harry, estava visivelmente chateada e ainda processava a tristeza que havia visto nos olhos da ruiva.

— O que nós fizemos?

.

.

Gina se trancou no banheiro assombrado pela murta que geme, sabia que ninguém se atreveria a ir lá, estava chateada, não pelo fato dos dois estarem juntos, mas por terem escondido isso dela, é claro que doía saber que toda a sua esperança em ficar com Harry, eram infundadas.

Ele nunca a enxergaria como potencial namorada, a não ser como a irmã do seu melhor amigo, devia ter percebido isso antes.

E pensar que havia perdido tempo acreditando e sonhando com um futuro juntos, apesar de ser uma garota prática, possuía sonhos românticos, de casar, ter uma família grande e tudo o que vinha incluído como nos contos de romances.

Ela deveria ter enxergado melhor nas entrelinhas, nos olhares, no sorriso dos dois, no modo como agiam um com o outro. Como havia se deixado enganar? Há quanto tempo eles estavam juntos? E Rony? O que ele diria se descobrisse?

Seu irmão nutria um sentimento por Hermione, com certeza ele ficaria arrasado.

— Weasley? — a voz do Malfoy soou no recinto.

— Vai embora! — ela havia se esquecido dele.

— Não, você sabe que eu não posso.

— Ah é, eu comprei você seu traste! — respondeu rispidamente, não conseguiu controlar o impulso de brigar com ele, era mais forte do que ela.

— Olha aqui ruiva, não é culpa minha se você teve que ver aquela visão horrorosa dos dois se pegando e agora vem descontar em mim, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— A não ser o fato de ser sonserino, arrogante e chato.

Draco suspirou fundo, ela parecia uma criança com dor de cotovelo.

— Sai daí, agora!

— Não, eu vou ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

— Eu não posso ficar aqui, você sabe disso.

— Eu não estou nem aí.

— Weasley!

Ela ficou em silêncio sabendo que estava sendo infantil. Mas ainda assim queria poder lamber suas feridas sozinha, que mal havia nisso?

A porta do banheiro foi aberta com violência, o loiro a encarava com raiva, mas seu semblante mudou ao vê-la com o rosto inchado e tomado pelas lágrimas.

— Achei que você fosse melhor que isso ruiva.

— Como assim? — ela tentou disfarçar, não queria que a vissem daquele jeito, muito menos o loiro, odiava parecer fraca.

— Uma garota independente como você jamais choraria por alguém igual aquele Potter. Você merece muito mais do que isso.

Gina ergueu o rosto para ele, surpreendida com o que ele havia falado.

— Você acha?

— Com toda certeza! — enfatizou.

O Malfoy tinha toda a razão, afinal, ela não era a mulher que muitos garotos adorariam sair? Imploravam por um encontro? E porque tinha que perder justamente seu tempo com alguém que não gostava dela?

Levantou-se e correu para a pia, lavou o rosto, olhou para o loiro, decidida.

— Você tem razão, uma mulher como eu, jamais perde tempo chorando por qualquer garoto, mesmo que ele seja o Harry.

— Muito menos ele. — completou.

— Malfoy?

— Hum?

— Obrigada.

O loiro não respondeu, mas lá no fundo, sentiu uma pontada estranha no estomago, ao ver um sorriso, tímido e sincero vindo dela da parte dela pela primeira vez.

.

.

Rony não acreditou no que havia ouvido, as fofocas eram claras, Harry e Hermione haviam sido pegos se beijando atrás de uma pilastra perto da biblioteca por ninguém menos do que sua irmã.

Ele nem mesmo precisava perguntar ao moreno se era verdade, o fato do Dino ter contado, era motivo o suficiente, afinal, adorava uma boa fofoca e todas que contavam, eram realmente verdadeiras. Além do mais, ele não viu os amigos em nenhum lugar, talvez estivessem evitando toda aquela comoção.

E quem não devia... Não estaria escondendo.

Suspirou derrotado.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Luna ao vê-lo calado e pensativo.

— Mais ou menos... — confessou. Ele nem tinha percebido a presença dela atrás de si, estava tão quieta.

De repente se sentiu mal, pois ficou atordoado com a notícia e correu em direção aos jardins, sem ao menos se lembrar de que os dois estavam ligados. Que tipo de pessoa egoísta era ele?

A loira sentou-se ao lado dele e observou o jardim de Hogwarts com seus óculos esquisitos que deveria enxergar alguma espécie inexistente de algum animal.

— Está mal, porque seus amigos estão juntos e você não sabia? Ou porque você gosta dela?

— Acho que não é novidade para mais ninguém. — deu de ombros.

Ele estava chateado, mas era porque Harry não havia lhe contado nada? Gostava sim de Hermione, porém não sentiu nada quando ouviu a notícia, nenhum ciúme ou algo assim a não ser surpresa e mágoa por ser o ultimo, a saber, das coisas.

— E não é. Mas você não parece triste.

— E não estou.

— Então você não gosta dela como imaginava. — respondeu feliz.

Rony ficou quieto, ainda tentando entender como havia deixado de gostar da Granger de uma hora para outra.

— Eu não sei como não tinha percebido isso antes.

— Às vezes a gente fica tão cego, que nem percebemos a evolução das coisas, estamos tão acostumados e acomodados que imaginamos que teremos os mesmos gostos, pensamentos e amores para o resto da vida.

Rony olhou com assombro para a loira.

— Eu esqueci o quanto você é inteligente... — seu olhar se perdeu no rosto dela, reparando que a Lovegood tinha uma beleza delicada, apesar do olhar sonhador. — E bonita. — acrescentou sincero.

Luna sorriu, mas evitou encará-lo, seu rosto estava corado.

— Sabe? — começou ela.

— Hum?

— Você não é tão estúpido como imaginava.

— O que você disse?

— Que você não é tão ignorante como pensei.

Rony riu.

— Então estávamos errados um sobre o outro?

— Claro que não, continuarei sempre sendo a Di-Lua e você o Weasley brigão, algumas coisas não podemos mudar.

— Mas outras sim. — sem querer seu ombro encostou-se ao dela, mas Luna não se afastou.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio e pela primeira vez naquela semana, o ruivo se sentiu feliz.

.

.

Hermione estava aborrecida, inconsolável e se martirizando. Pela primeira vez havia perdido duas aulas seguidas, não queria ver os olhares acusatórios dos colegas na suas costas.

— É melhor a gente...

— Não! — disse Harry. — Chega disso Mione, somos livres, chegas de justificativas, chega de temer magoar os sentimentos dos outros e fazendo a gente infeliz. Agora que todo mundo está sabendo está na hora de assumirmos isso.

Ela olhou espantada para ele, sempre foi muito decidido em muitas coisas, mas nunca o viu assim ao se tratar de um relacionamento, um arrepiou tomou conta do seu corpo, estava gostando desse novo Harry.

— É tão complicado.

— Não, não é. Somos nós que complicamos tudo. Se você disser sim, a partir de hoje seremos namorados, mas se disser não, prometo que nunca mais irei me aproximar de você ou falar sobre esse assunto, porque não poderei continuar com a amizade sendo que quero mais do que isso. O que você me diz? — perguntou.

Hermione olhou para ele, estava claro o ultimato que havia dado, ela precisava fazer uma escolha e pelo jeito, definitiva.

.

.

Gina nem percebeu o tempo passar durante as aulas, ignorou seus colegas que faziam perguntas indiscretas a respeito do novo casal e outros que zombavam dela, mas logo após o término, encontrou-se com Malfoy no caminho e seguiram juntos para a sala precisa.

Tomou um banho e se pôs a fazer os deveres.

— Vamos jantar? — perguntou o loiro.

— Não estou com fome. — murmurou.

— Não está mesmo? Ou você está com medo de ter que encontrar com eles?

Ela não respondeu.

— Hein ruiva? Vai mesmo se esconder?!

— O que você quer que eu faça? — perguntou.

— Que reaja ou algo assim. Porque eu quero comer e vou te arrastar até lá. — falou sério.

— Eu acho que não estou preparada.

— Não vai saber se ficar aqui.

A Gina suspirou, não estava a fim de brigar, na verdade não estava a fim de nada.

— Tudo bem.

— Espera, você não vai discutir?

— Não.

— Não vai decidir onde vamos comer?

— Não.

— Não vai brigar comigo?

— Não.

Draco não se sentiu satisfeito, por alguma razão gostava de brigar com a ruiva e vê-la naquele estado, mesmo que tentasse provocá-la, sabia que ela não reagiria explosivamente e isso não tinha graça. Em breve estaria chegando o final de semana e teriam que se separar, depois disso a vida continuaria como antes. Mas de repente percebeu, não queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

Já Gina rapidamente se arrumou, não queria que ninguém imaginasse que havia derramado algumas lágrimas. Iria mostrar que estava bem e que não se importava com quem Harry andava trocando saliva, nem mesmo com a garota que dizia ser sua amiga.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o salão principal, mas os cochichos e olhares estavam em outro casal, Gina ergueu os olhos ao ver que Harry e Hermione finalmente tinham assumido a relação dos dois.

— Continue andando. — instruiu o loiro.

A ruiva foi até a mesa da sonserina, sabia que muitos a encaravam, não era novidade pra ninguém que ela gostava do Harry, patético, suspirou e fechou a cara, como podia ter sido tão idiota. Ainda bem que estava no meio dos sonserinos, tinha medo que seus irmãos fossem atrás de si e tentassem confortá-la.

Quando a comida apareceu, começou a comer, sem ao menos sentir o sabor, na verdade não sentia fome alguma, suspirou aliviada ao ver Draco terminar a sobremesa, só queria voltar para o quarto, se deitar e dormir para não acordar mais.

Percebeu que o loiro terminou de jantar mais cedo, seu coração pulsou ao perceber que ele estava fazendo aquilo por ela.

— Vamos?

Ela acenou e se afastaram da mesa, aliviados pelos sonserinos não estarem provocadores naquela noite, na verdade todos se calaram ao ver o olhar do Malfoy. Assim que se aproximavam da saída ouviram a voz de Hermione.

— Gina, por favor, espere!

Ela soltou um gemido de frustração, não podia ignorar a Granger, mas também não era a hora e nem o momento de conversarem, percebeu que Rony, sentado na mesa dos corvinais olhou em sua direção, visivelmente preocupado e que os gêmeos se levantaram.

Talvez pensasse que ela faria uma cena! Aquilo já era um grito de guerra. Mas se era isso o que queriam, ela poderia dar isso a eles.

Segurou na mão de Draco como se buscasse apoio, era o alvo de atenção de todos ali, até mesmo de alguns professores.

— Sim?

— Eu queria que você me escutasse. — pediu Hermione. — Estou sentindo mal com a situação toda, mas eu gosto do Harry e quero que saiba que a gente começou a namorar. E também não quero perder a sua amizade.

— Fico feliz por vocês. — sua voz soou um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

— Sério? — a Granger estava atônita, mas abriu um sorriso aliviado.

— Na verdade foi uma surpresa, mas vocês dois fazem um ótimo casal. — aquilo era verdade de certo modo tinha que admitir que os dois ficassem bem juntos.

— Então quer dizer que não está mais brava com a gente?

— Como poderia? Se eu tenho Draco ao meu lado?

Hermione não respondeu devido a surpresa e o cochicho recomeçou.

O loiro ainda processava as palavras dela, por isso não tinha se intrometido na conversa, havia um brilho misterioso nos olhos de Gina, só não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

— Não me diga que vocês... — ela não terminou de falar ao ver o sorriso da ruiva.

— Ah sim, foi inesperado também.

— Você só pode estar brincando. — disse Harry ao se aproximar. — Não pode estar com essa fuinha! Eu sei que isso nunca passou de fofoca, mas uma Weasley e um Malfoy jamais podem ficar juntos.

— O que você fal...

— Claro que podemos, eu faço o que quiser, até mesmo contrariar essa regra. — ela puxou o loiro, evitando que ele brigasse com o Potter. — E se você duvida tanto disso... Eu posso provar.

Todo mundo se surpreendeu, ao ver Gina puxar Draco para perto de si, apoiando nas pontas dos pés e o braço ao redor do pescoço, em seguida colocando seus lábios nos dele.

Continua...

.

.

_**N/A: **__Fiquei devendo esse capítulo há um tempão né? Me desculpem, mas espero que compensem, temos um pouquinho de tudo, além de uma cena do Rony com a Luna. Espero que gostem, logo estaremos entrando em reta final, pois é uma fic curta, eu é que estou enrolando._

_Quero agradecer a todos pelos comentários e pelo carinho recebidos, vocês são demais, é sério! Jamais pensei que houvesse tanta gente acompanhando, obrigada!_

_**Fizeram meu dia mais feliz:**_

_Luana Evans – Fico feliz que esteja gostando, imagino a relação da ruiva e do loiro algo explosivo, mas os opostos podem se atrair, porque não?_

_Thabata – E sobrou para o Draco, pelo menos o que sobrou foi algo bom, né? Harry e Mione tinham que se aceitar logo de cara e fiquei feliz em colocá-los juntos._

_Coveirosensei – Foi a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal, tanto GinaxDraco, como HarryxMione, é um desafio, mas tem sido gostoso de escrever. Me indica uma fic sua, que lerei com o maior prazer._

_Lady Malfoy – As cenas das pegações são as melhores para escrever, deixo a imaginação fluir, no próximo capítulo isso só irá aumentar._

_Dayane Ashara – Espero que tenha lido todos os capítulos e que continue gostando._

_Luisa – Por sua causa irei acrescentar cada vez mais Rony e Luna, espero que mesmo esse pedacinho pequeno dos dois lhe agrade._

_Helena Malfoy – As coisas vão lentas, mas aquela ódio todo está se transformado e logo Gina e Draco passarão a sentir outra coisa um pelo outro._

_Thath – Fico feliz que goste da minha escrita, espero que acompanhe sempre._

_Stefani – Pois é, Gina ficou grilada e magoada, ainda bem que ela tem um loiro maravilhoso para se consolar, não é mesmo?_

_Anônimo – Desculpe o atraso, mas não deixarei de concluir a fic._

_Acgsampaio – Achei que ela não tinha mesmo leitores, fiquei feliz em ver todo esse povo aqui, não vou abandonar a fic, não se preocupe._

_Laramariani – Gostos e gosto, só coloquei HxH porque os leitores pediram, mas a fic gira mesmo em torno do loiro delícia haha._

_Anônimo 2 – Nos próximos capítulos acrescentarei mais de ambos, prometo._


	8. Se rendendo

.

**Capítulo 8**

**Se rendendo**

...

Draco ficou sem reação, mas quando sentiu os lábios doces e rosados tocarem nos seus, na verdade ele mal conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo, o porquê da Gina ter feito aquilo.

Mas assim que ela movimentou, ele tratou de aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido, então se a ruiva estava disposta a fingir que os dois estavam juntos, e se ele tinha que confirmar isso com seus amigos assistindo e toda a Hogwarts, então nada mais justo do que transformar esse beijo, em beijo de verdade.

Afinal, quem ficaria com a fama de ter beijado uma Weasley seria ele.

Quem seria zombado por isso, seria ele.

Quem levaria bronca dos pais, bom, neste caso poderia ser o dois.

Ele a puxou para si colando seus corpos e aprofundando o beijo, deixando que suas mãos se fincassem na cintura fina dela. A boca macia e a língua provocante e ferina o fez gemer, pois Gina, não era o tipo de garota que deixava ser guiada por alguém, ela brigava pela liderança e na verdade o loiro gostou disso, deixar que sua boca também fosse explorada pela língua dela.

Ouviram alguém pigarreando de longe.

— Já entendemos que vocês estão juntos. — disse Harry em um tom mais alto do que o normal, fazendo o beijo ser interrompido. — Não só nós, mas toda Hogwarts! — apontou para os alunos que demonstravam reações variadas, como surpresa, choque, raiva e muitas outras.

Alguém duvidava que ambos seria o casal mais popular que Harry e Hermione?

Ele não.

Gina olhou para o Malfoy, com o coração batendo tão forte que parecia sair do seu peito. O que havia de errado com ela afinal? Porque um simples beijo a deixou tão desnorteada como daquele jeito?

Ela desviou o olhar dele e encarou o Potter, percebeu que o moreno parecia aturdido e muito surpreso, mas não identificou nenhum sentimento na expressão dele, era certeza de que o Potter gostasse realmente da Granger e não havia nada do que ela podia fazer. Na verdade, no fundo estava feliz com isso.

— É isso mesmo. Estamos juntos. — suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. — E agora se nos der licença...

Ela empurrou as pessoas do seu caminho, o cochicho era geral e precisava sair dali, odiava ser o centro das atenções e além do mais, havia um motivo muito óbvio, seus irmãos deviam ter ficado tão chocados e surpresos que não esboçaram nenhuma reação, mas logo mudariam de ideia e era capaz de arrebentar o Malfoy, sendo que a culpa fosse toda sua.

Caminhou puxando-o até o banheiro feminino e parou, ficando de costas para ele por alguns momentos. Estava envergonhada da sua atitude e ainda surpresa que o loiro havia beijado-a de verdade, esperava um empurrão seguido de uma ironia, vergonha, pessoas rindo do quão patética que havia sido e pulsos cortados.

Mas não, ele a correspondeu e transformou o beijo em verdade. Seria difícil alguém duvidar do beijo.

— Weasley... — chamou Draco ao vê-la parada.

A ruiva o encarou.

— Não diga nada. Só foi a ideia que eu tive no momento e... — então ela foi calada, pois novamente os lábios do loiro foram de encontro aos seus para um beijo ainda mais profundo.

.

.

— Eu vou matar aquele Malfoy! — gritou Rony furioso andando de um lado para o outro.

Havia chegado tarde na porta do salão principal e Gina escapou com o loiro sem dar chance dele amaldiçoá-lo.

— Matar é uma palavra forte. — disse Luna.

— Então vou trucidar e desmembrar.

— Ainda continua sendo palavras fortes.

— Que seja. — resmungou o ruivo impaciente.

— Mas porque quer matar o Malfoy?

— Ele beijou a minha irmãzinha na frente de todos. E não foi um simples beijo!

— Na verdade, foi ao contrário, foi a Gina que o beijou na frente de todos.

— Não importa, ele correspondeu e isso é o suficiente para mim.

Luna soltou um longo suspiro, era capaz do Rony ficar esbravejando o dia todo e ela não estava a fim de ouvir as reclamações e lamurias dele, tinham tantas coisas para poder conversar do que ficar perdendo tempo, ainda mais cuidado da vida da Gina.

— Ele nem vai sentir o que o atacou. O Malfoy vai pagar caro e...

— Rony... Rony... RONY!

O Weasley virou-se aturdido na direção da loira que estava zangada com ele.

_"Ah não, de novo não"._

Ele só dava foras, havia prometido a ela que não se exaltaria novamente e não estava a fim de ver a Lovegood, justo ela, brava consigo. Na verdade o dia que ela foi fria e indiferente com ele, havia sido um dos piores dias da sua vida.

— Desculpe, eu exagerei.

Luna abriu um sorriso luminoso e o ruivo acho-a ainda mais bonita.

— Tudo bem. Está melhor agora?

— Sim.

— Que tal a gente comer um pudim?

— Ok, acho que eu preciso comer um doce para me acalmar.

Ainda sorrindo, ela segurou na mão dele e o puxou em direção a cozinha do castelo.

— Que bom, eu adoro pudins, só como com pessoas especiais.

— Pessoas especiais?

— Sim, pessoas que eu gosto de verdade.

Nesse momento, Rony sentiu seu coração bater forte, o que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

.

.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, eles estavam cansados de todas aquelas agitações desde que se envolveram com o leilão, mas não arrependidos, pois talvez nunca chegariam a ficar juntos. Por isso resolveram se refugiar longe dos olhares dos outros alunos.

Olhou para a Granger que parecia chateada.

— Não fica assim. — pediu abraçando-a. Gostava de tê-la em seus braços, gostava da forma como ela se encaixava perfeitamente, do cheiro de seus cabelos. — Gina vai entender. Vocês vão voltar a ser amigas novamente.

— Acho que ela o beijou de propósito.

— Achei bem real aquele beijo.

— Será que eles realmente se gostam?

— Não sei, mas provavelmente deve sentir algo pelo outro, porque eu duvidaria que conseguissem até mesmo dar um selinho.

— Uma Weasley e um Malfoy? Juntos.

— É mesmo difícil de acreditar.

— Achei que fosse impossível. Embora todas aquelas fofocas sobre os dois e eu custei em acreditar nisso.

— Acho que Molly e Arthur terão uma surpresa no feriado de Natal.

— E todos os Weasley também.

— Que tal de pararmos de falar neles e se concentrar apenas em nós?

— Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que está muito sugestivo senhor Potter. — zombou.

— É porque estou apaixonado.

Hermione apenas soube, cada vez mais ela o amaria e não importava o que falassem, ou fizessem, não abriria mão dele, Harry era o garoto perfeito para ela.

— Eu também estou apaixonada.

Ambos se beijaram.

.

.

Se soubesse que beijar Gina fosse tão bom, Draco jamais perderia o seu tempo xingando os Weasley, embora que continuaria zombando deles, quando a ruiva não estivesse lá.

Ela o correspondia de forma tão intensa, que ele a puxou pela cintura e a ergueu em seu colo, sem parar de beijá-la. Prensou o corpo dela contra a pia, quando se separaram em busca de ar, o Malfoy escorregou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, marcando-a delicadamente, enquanto a ruiva acariciava seus cabelos.

— Draco... — ela gemeu seu nome e o loiro continuou com as carícias ainda mais ousadas, passando as mãos sobre as pernas torneadas dela, desfrutando da maciez que o corpo oferecia. — Pare. — pediu e o empurrou para longe de si. — Melhor pararmos. — disse, mas quase arrependida, porque beijá-lo era muito bom.

O loiro deu um longo suspiro frustrado, já estava excitado e por ele, os dois poderiam acabar na cama e depois discutiam o fato que um Malfoy ficou com uma Weasley.

— Parar por quê?

— Porque não é o correto.

— Se não era, porque me beijou então?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e quando voltou a falar, devolveu em forma de pergunta também.

— Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o motivo. E porque você me beijou em seguida?

— Eu fiz porque quis ruiva e isso para mim basta.

— Só isso?

— Sim, apesar de ser uma Weasley, você é realmente gostosa e beija bem. Ponto final.

Quando Gina se ergueu para encará-lo, Draco percebeu que ela estava furiosa, parecia não entender que ele lhe havia feito os maiores dos elogios.

Mas não foi aquilo que ela queria ter ouvido.

— E porque me beijou novamente?

— Porque você correspondeu?

Ela deu de ombros e não respondeu. Era atração afinal de contas, porque beijaria um sonserino, cretino, dono de si?

— Sabe ruiva? Você gostou muito do meu beijo. — murmurou convencido se aproximando dela.

— Não gostei não. — teimou.

— Gostou sim.

— Harry beija melhor do que você. — provocou, mesmo sendo mentira.

— Então vai lá e beija ele! — respondeu furioso, como ela ousava compará-lo com o Potter-testa-rachada? — Ah você não pode, porque ele está beijando a Granger nesse momento.

Gina sentiu seu sangue ferver e avançou para cima dele, disposta a dar-lhe vários tapas no rosto, porém Draco não recuou e segurou suas mãos e quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, eles se beijaram.

Estavam se agarrando novamente e dessa vez ambos não tinha intenção de parar.

_Continua..._

.

.

**N/A: **_É tão bom escreve sobre esse casal, eles tem um química surpreendente, a história está entrando em reta final, porque já prolonguei tudo o que eu podia. Agora é só ver se vão querer ou não que os dois fiquem juntos._

_Agradecimentos à:_

_Acgsampaio – Malfoy fez valer o que tem na calça, se Gina iria beijá-lo, ele teria que aproveitar de alguma forma, não é mesmo? Obrigada por comentar._

_Helena Malfoy – Beijou e ele não deixou barato, afinal, passou da hora dos dois perceberem que sente muita atração um pelo outro. Obrigada por comentar._

_CoveiroSensei – Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo carinho. Escrever sobre Gina e Draco nem sempre é fácil. Obrigada por comentar_

_Luana Evans – Tudo pega fogo com um Malfoy e uma Weasley, ainda bem que Gina é esperta o suficiente para fugir de seus irmãos e voltar a beijar o loiro. Obrigada por comentar_

_Lu Kiddo – Infelizmente o ff está ficando sem fics, mas quando não encontro, escrevo rs. Obrigada por comentar_

_Ritha P.W.B.Z.M Potter – Ah flor, desculpa, escrevo vários outros projeto que acabam me tomando muito mais tempo. Obrigada por comentar_

_Thath – Ah tem que acabar, mas prometo um final de acordo com o que vocês pedirem, ok? Quem sabe eu volte a escrever sobre o casal? Tenho até uma resenha dos dois em uma long fic futura. Obrigada por comentar_

_JayMJane – Harry não gostava da Gina, ele só queria que ela o enxergasse como amigo, mas agora, ele vai ficar satisfeito em vê-la com outro, mesmo que essa pessoa seja um Malfoy. Sim, um loiro e uma ruiva, tem que ser mesmo algo bem explosivo, ainda mais com um fim bem sugestivo. Obrigada por comentar_


End file.
